What Girl Is This
by SashaLikaMusica
Summary: Stacie and Aubrey have been dating for a while, but Stacie's abusive ex boyfriend Todd just doesn't seem to get it. She goes to explain to him one night, and he attacks her. When she wakes up the next morning, she remembers the one key thing she had forgotten to tell her girlfriend. Staubry. Possibly continuing. Trigger warning domestic violence. Rated M.


"Stace. Stacie you need to wake up." Stacie whimpered in her sleep, the low, gravelly voice sifting through her dreams. Her face screwed up in pain, she thrashed in the sheets, becoming entangled in them so that she could not get away.

"Stacie, darling, please wake up. We're here. We're all here." A different voice, softer now, more gentle in tone, jolted the nineteen-year-old brunette from her feverish nightmare, sweating. Stupefied, she blinked up at the blaring lights above her as in the corner, a faceless shadow of a person switched them on. With a yell, she rolled over, and hid her face in the pillow. A gentle hand landed on her shoulder; she flinched away with a low cry.

"No! Don't touch me! Don't hurt me again, please! I swear I'll be good, I promise!"

"Stace, honey, it's us. The Bellas." Breathing deeply into her pillowcase, Stacie slowly began to recognize the voices of her fellow Bellas. She rolled onto her back with a sigh, cheeks streaked wetly with tears. Above her, Cynthia Rose looked down with widely concerned eyes.

"You okay sho shank?" Amy's voice issued from behind Cynthia Rose. Stacie smiled weakly, the faces of the other Bellas coming into focus all around her.

"Yeah. I – I'm fine guys. Just a bad dream." As her eyes travelled over the group, she noticed that one of their number was missing. "Where's Aubrey?" The other Bellas shared a glance.

"Stacie," Beca started tentatively, after a long moment of silence. "She's been pretty torn up about this. After she saved you the other night, she just sort of – shut down. You were all covered in bruises, and you looked so sick. I guess she just couldn't handle it. " Stacie struggled to swallow down the lump in her throat.

"It was her?" she croaked.

_All she knew was that it hurt. It hurt so much. She had never expected physical pain to feel like this; her wrists were burning and her head ached where he had kicked her. Every time she moved, the sharp pain in her ribs went off like a gunshot through her stomach._

_She curled in around herself on the ground, attempting to shield herself and her baby as he landed blow after blow upon her back, her ribs, her shoulders . . . he was going to kill her . . . he was going to kill the baby, and she hadn't even told anybody . . . and then there was yelling, and an impact; the sound of someone hitting the floor, followed by a soothing, melodic voice and a tender caress to her hair._

_"__Stacie. Stacie honey please wake up. You're okay; we've got you. He's never going to hurt you again, Stace. I promise. Stacie, please, wake up! Please! I love you! Oh god, I should never have let you come to sort things out with him! This is all my fault! Don't leave me now, please!"_

She was jolted abruptly out of the flashback by Chloe tapping her on the shoulder.

"Stace? You okay? I said should we tell her you're awake?" Without meeting Chloe's glance, Stacie threw off the covers, and was out of bed before they could protest. A loud chorus of objections met her actions, but she ignored them, looking straight at Fat Amy, the sole person she had confided in.

She had to tell Aubrey about her baby.

"I need to see her." Her voice was hoarse and gravelly with lack of use. Already standing hurt; her body ached everywhere, and she was pretty sure that her not-quite-mended ribs were straining as she stretched. She quavered on her feet, nearly losing her balance.

"Watch yourself, girl," was Amy's only comment as she moved out of the way. Concerned, Chloe attempted to follow, but the Tasmanian girl blocked the path. "Give her a minute, ginger. She needs to do this one alone."

Stacie slipped out into the living room, clicking the door shut quietly behind her.

Aubrey sat on the couch with her back to the girl, head in her hands as sobs wracked her body.

"Bree?" Aubrey jumped a mile high at the sound of her voice. Quickly, she stood, and when her eyes met brunette's, she hurried over to her, all else forgotten. She was a wreck, with her makeup running down her face, her eyes ringed with red and bloodshot. It looked as though she had been crying for days. Stacie felt a pull to her heart.

She hadn't planned on telling her, but with that much desperation in the blonde's face, it was going to prove impossible not to.

"Baby," she murmured, carefully pulling the girl into a gentle hug. "Thank god. Thank god thank god thank god." When she released her, her eyes were wide with anxiety as she hovered over the freshman worriedly. "Are you okay? Stupid question, of course you're not okay. Are you feeling any better? Can I get you some water, or some food, or anything? Do you want ice? How do you ribs feel? Do you . . ." she trailed off at the fresh tears streaking their way down the other girl's face.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Her tone was immediately worried again. Stacie lowered her eyes to the floor.

"I'm pregnant."

Aubrey froze. Stacie refused to remove her gaze from the rug, deadpanning as she explained in a flat tone of voice what had happened.

"Right before I broke up with him, Todd raped me. That was three months ago. I started feeling sick about a month after I started dating you but I thought it was just the flu. When I took the test last week, it came back as positive." She raised her eyes slowly to meet Aubrey's shocked gaze.

"I was going to tell you, but with all the Todd drama, it just slipped my mind. I know it sounds crazy, but I was scared, Bree. I'm still scared. I'm only nineteen, fuck, I can't even have a legal drink yet. I'm not ready to be a mother but I don't have a choice. I can't give up this kid, not when I can remember how my parents gave up on me when I was already alive. Everyone deserves a chance and fuck it Aubrey you have no reason to give it to me. I know I'm a worthless slut but I – " she was interrupted abruptly by Aubrey's lips pressing against her own.

"Shut up. Shut. Up. You are not a worthless slut," Aubrey breathed, pulling back after a moment with stern eyes. "This is not your fault. You are a beautiful young woman who just so happens to be my girlfriend. My girlfriend who I would never give up on. Stacie Anastasia Conrad I swear to god if you're going to have to go through all that pregnancy shit then I'm going through it with you, because I love you and with Todd in jail and being a total asshole to begin with, I figure this kid needs two proper parents." By the conclusion of her little speech, Aubrey's cheeks were flushed, her eyes flashing bright. Stacie's heart leapt.

"You – you're not going to leave?" she whispered, staring back at her girlfriend in elation. "You're really not going to leave?" Aubrey took her in the arms, stroking her hair gently.

"Of course I'm not going to leave you, silly. I love you. Now let's go tell the rest of them the good news."

**And wow that was unbelievably shitty but hopefully the next chapter will be better. I'm sorry about the quality but I just felt like I had to do that since Staubry is literally my favorite pairing ever.**


End file.
